Duel Wars Episode 1: The New Jedi
by D.E.A.D. Goggles
Summary: With the fall of the jedi, everyone's favorite duelist must step in. But with Luke and Darth Vader gone, can they stand a chance agaisnt new villans? New dueling rules, new Jedi, new evil. DUEL WARS! Complete.
1. The really short chapter

Hey Everyone! I cant believe it, but I'm actually writing 2 stories at once!

Crowd: GASP!

Well, here I go! Part 1 of my 3 part series… **_DUEL WARS _**P.S. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Star Wars.

Not too long ago, in a galaxy not very far, far, away… DUEL WARS 

_**EPISODE 1: THE NEW JEDI**_

Unknown to anyone on Earth, the galaxy's greatest fear, Darth Vader, has returned from the dead. Now, in his Imperial Star Destroyer, he plans to destroy all the people in the galaxy, starting with Earth. Meanwhile, Weevil Underwood had just learned of new information about Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba……

" Hey Rex! Did ya hear? Yugi and Kaiba are going at it again!"

" Uhh… Weevil! Don't you get it! We're **never **gonna get the chance to thrash Yugi! We might as well just… Hey! What's that in the sky!"

As Rex and Weevil looked up, they saw a large, blue battleship in the sky. Terrified of what might happen, they ran away like the little cowards they were, crying for their mommies.

" Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon! Attack with Tyrant Lightning NOW!"

" Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight! Attack with Dragon Diffusion Wave NOW!" In a burst of flames, the two monsters attacked, but in the end, Kaiba was again the loser. Just then, everyone watching the duel, including Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba, was now watching the sky, as it was invaded by a dark blue horror.

"Ssssseto, what is that?" Mokuba asked in a panic state.

Before anyone could answer, bright lasers were seen in the sky, causing the blue ship to disappear, but a large, circular ship remained, as it began its descent. Yugi quickly switched places with the Pharaoh, preparing for the worst. But the worst was yet to come…

Well, that's all I got for now. I know the chapter was short, but give me a break! Please review, and may the cards be with you.

Tominator


	2. The Journey Begins

Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, but don't forget, I've been on strike from writing "AVATAR'S REVENGE", and this came to me in a dream, so here you go!

"Hey Yugi? What's that thing in the sky?"

"I don't know Joey, but it's time we found out." The puzzle on Yugi's neck started glowing and with the classic " YU-GI-OH!" Yugi became Yami.

**_Inside the floating spaceship, three voices were arguing over the bright light shown on the ground _**(A/N that light is the Millennium Puzzle)

"_**I say we land and then we investigate."**_

"_**GGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"**_

"_**There isn't time, just beam them up, NOW!"**_

Just like that, a green beam of light came flashing from the spaceship, hitting Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity, and Duke, causing all of them to disappear into the ship, while everyone else ran away screaming. Then, everything went black.

"…gi?"

"…Yugi?"

"Hey, Yugi? Yugi! Wake up!"

At the sound of Joey's voice, Yugi woke up, his friends in heavy iron chains, surrounded by an old man, a younger man about Tristan's size, and a big furry thing that looked almost human.

" What the…? Hey! Who are you and what are doing with my friends?"

" Perhaps I can explain." The old man stepped forward. " I am Ben Kenobi, otherwise known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. We come from a galaxy far, far, away and…"

Joey interrupted. "Hold it! You mean Old Ben Kenobi? From those STAR WARS movies?

" That is correct young one, but those were not movies, that was real life, through the eyes of the MYSTIC ONE."

"The mystic one?"

"That isn't important. What is important is that the Empire is growing far too powerful, and with Luke gone…"

"HOLD EVERYTHING! I thought Luke was with you! And let me guess, your Han Solo, this is the Millennium Falcon, and that's Chewbacca?"

"Yes."

Joey passed out, while Kaiba said, " So this is just a dork patrol from space? I'm not surprised."

Obi-Wan raised his hand to Kaiba's head and said, "We are not the dork patrol."

Suddenly, Kaiba said, "You are not the dork patrol," is a brainwashed voice.

Yugi finally got to ask, " SOOO, why were you here?"

"Ah, yes. Since the fall of the Jedi, we've been searching far and wide across the universe for the chosen one. According to master Yoda, '**_The chosen one, he with the golden pyramid on his neck is._**' And I think he was talking about YOU... So, will you help us defeat the Dark Side of the Force?"

"All right, as long as my friends can come too."

"All right. Han! Take this thing to the Xorsnoc system, our journey begins now."

**A few hours later...**

"So where are we going?" Joey asked after waking up.

"The Xorsnoc system. According to ledgend, the first Jedi, Xorsna the Fearless, created the first lightsaber here and named the unknown system after himself. From then on, only true Jedi and their companions have ever been there."

**And so, the quest for the Xorsnoc system continued. But once they found it, they saw that the Empire hadmade this land a terrible place. They traveled for many days until they found the one planet of the system that held the Sacred Jedi Temple ofthe Great Xorsna the Fearless.**

" We're almost there," Obi-Wan said. "WHAT THE? WHO'S IN THE ENTRANCE WAY OF THE TEMPLE!"

A figure in a dark cloak covering most of his body was in the way of the temple entrance. He said in a deep, scary voice that sent chills down Kaiba's spine, " Obi-Wan Kenobi. I should have expected you. SURRENDER THE CHOSEN ONE!"

Han stepped up and said, "If you want the chosen one, you'll have to go through me! I challenge you to a duel war!"

"I accept."

Everyone except Obi-Wan said, "DUEL WAR?"

"It's like your form of deuling, but far more advanced. Duelists canlose in three diffrent ways: 1) If they run out of cards, 2) If they lose all their life points, or 3) Both deulists start with six armor parts and whoever loses all of it first loses."

Both deulists showed a watch on their hand, and a Deul Disk with a lightsaber on it appeared. Then they both said, **"LET'S DEUL!"**

There you have it! Chapter 2! Don't worry, this chapter is full of lightsaber battles and card games later on, so everyone wins! Until then, send reviews, but no flames. And review for my other story, I still need 9 more reviews. Bye!


	3. New Evil Reveals Itself

**I'm back! Hoped you all liked the last chapter, cause that was the intro to this one. (In Cosmo's voice) The only thing that could go wrong is that if a meteor was about to hit the Space Fortress!**

**C.H.A.O.S. (SEE PROFILE): WARNING! METEOR IMPACT RATING CRITICAL! T MINUS 30 MINUTES UNTIL IMPACT!**

**What! RRRR… Fine! Readers, you read the chapter, I'll take care of the meteor! Oh! Before I forget, here's the review I got!**

**From: jster1983**

**Correct if am wrong but didn't Obi-Wan bite the farm in episode 4 of Star wars?**

**To answer that, yeah he did, but I changed the plot! Read this chapter to see how.**

"Just who are you anyway, before we start this duel?"

"I am Agent Alpha, and I'll start this duel by summoning Vorse Raider in attack mode!" The half human-half beast appeared. "Next I play two cards face down. Your move."

"I play the magic card Demon Scapegoat from the Other World!" Four blobs that looked like black marshmallows with evil red eyes appeared (ATK: 1500 DEF: 0). "Next, I play Zombyra the Dark! (ATK: 2100 DEF: 500) Now! Zombyra, attack his Vorse Raider!"

"You've triggered my trap card, Draining Shadow, which makes the attack of both our monsters equal, so they both are destroyed!"

Both creatures disappeared almost instantly after the attack hit. Then Han said, "Now I'll have two of my Scapegoat attack your life points!" Two of the Scapegoat came to attack until Alpha said, " You fool! Activate trap card, Repulse the Demon, which allows me to send your monsters attack right back at the other Scapegoat, FIRE!" The four Scapegoats collided in a black form of smoke. But when it cleared, and new creature was in it's place.

Han chuckled. "When you bounced my attack at the other Scapegoat, you created Phantom Reaper Xarak!" (ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000) "NOW! Attack his life points with Xarak Reaping SLICE!" The creature that would remind you of the Grim Reaper used his mighty scythe and struck Alpha, with 500 life points remaining. Han commented, "When my monster attacks someone's life points directly, they lose an extra 500 points, so you lose."

"NO! After the work I did, going from system to system to find and destroy the temple of the Jedi and I FAIL? Master Plasmus is not going to be pleased…"

"WHO?"

"You see, we captured the young Skywalker, but he killed Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader, then he killed himself. Fortunately, a new emperor was chosen, he called himself Darth Plasmus, and from then on he has ruled the empire."

Just then, black lightning had struck Alpha. "NO! MASTER! PLEASE SPARE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Suddenly, he completely dissolved.

Everyone was silent as they entered the temple. Inside as they approached a large water fountain, Obi-Wan said, "Now, you eight place your hands inside the waters of the fountain, and when you pull your hand out, you should have a lghtsaber with a color that matches someone else's."

Everyone put their hands in. Tea and Serenity got pink. Tristian and Duke got purple. The Kaiba brothers were green. Joey was blue, but when Yugi placed his hand in the water, he started glowing. His puzzle started to react, and when he pulled his hand out, all were in shock. Not even Obi-Wan could have predicted this. No one could understand why Yugi's was gold.

**There you go! And I have good news, I blew up the meteor! Be sure to review. BYE!**


	4. The Ambush OR Evil People Kidnap People

**Bakura & Marik: We have returned to destroy you all, as well as change the plot of this story.**

**(Yawning) … HEY! What are you two morons doing here?**

**Bakura: We came back to destroy your reputation…**

**Marik: …after you tried to destroy us!**

**You can't destroy me as long as I have loyal fans! (Crickets chirping) OK, I don't have any fans here. But I have fans! The ones who sent me reviews! Like these:**

**From: Setoglomper:**

**Wow...this is the first update in what...a week! I am so glad for this!**

**Uh...nice chapter! I see its duel time!**

**Michelle**

**Mr. Moo-Moo says hi and Magic vs Shadow magic will have an update once Stargazer 782 is finished with it**

**yey!**

**...Yugi's is gold...cool! **

**uh...yea**

**...who did SOlo duel against?**

**Kinda confused myself there...**

**From: Kaiba-Kun :**

**Tominator... **

**This is a funny story. I like the name Duel wars. very interesting. be careful in writing future chapters, for the dark side of the force might get to you! V Anyway, may the force be with you! **

**go tominator! keep it up, and try to make the chapters longer. maybe 5-7 word pages! ) **

**Marik: UH! He's right… OH WELL! Let's ruin the story anyway!**

**Bakura: Gladly.**

**Noooooooooooo!**

**Bakura: YOU'RE TOO LATE! THIS IS OUR STORY NOW!**

It was two hours after the not-so climactic battle, on the Millennium Falcon. The new Jedi were being taken to Alderaan, where they would understand their mission further. But unknown to anyone, the Empire was following them.

"So… the fate of the galaxy depends on us," Yugi said to his "other- half".

"I guess. But I sense that terrible things are going to happen… and the name Plasmus sounds familiar…" Just then, the ship was hit. Everyone on the ship shifted to the left while screaming "WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!" The ship was spinning like crazy.

"Uhhhhhh… I think I'm gonna hurl!"

" Barf on the suit and your dead, mutt."

There was a crash. Somehow, one of the doors opened and five Stormtroopers approached. Two of them grabbed Joey and Mokuba.

"UH! Mokuba! Come back!" Kaiba ran after the Stormtroopers, hoping to save Mokuba. Just then, a strange black smoke knocked out the two captives and Kaiba.

TWO HOURS LATER…… 

"_Wake up, you worthless captives!" _The voice came from the form of a human in a black cloak.

" HEY BUB! What's the big idea?"

"Come on Wheeler, isn't it obvious? This is obviously that Darth Plasmus and he wants us to join him."

"_Well… Um… Actually, yes. How did you know?"_

"Lucky guess, and I'll gladly join you, if you allow me access to all of your most powerful cards so I can finally destroy Yugi!"

"_Agreed. And normally I know you would refuse. But I believe **this** will change your mind." _Plasmus clapped his hands, and out of the sky (did I mention we're in that secret Rebel base on Hoth?) came a heavy metal cage, with Mai trapped inside.

"**MAI!"**

"_First you will join me, then I will free her."_

"Alright.NOW LET HER GO!"

Mokuba stepped up and said, "Take my brother and Joey but you'll never take me!"

"Mokuba, don't be stupid! Join him, he's the only way we can get home.!"

"You want me to join? Then duel me first!"

Kaiba groaned, but accepted. The greatest battle known to Joey was about to begin.

**TO BE CONTINUED... SO REVIEW!**


	5. Evil Gets More Evil

**Hello. If you are reading this message, please understand that during the time frame since the previous chapter, I have traveled into the Hoth system to record every event that happened in the great (or not so great) battle of Kaiba VS Mokuba. Here you go.**

**P.S. No reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Star Wars. But I wish I did.**

_Previously on **Duel Wars**:_

_It was two hours after the not-so climactic battle, on the Millennium Falcon. The new Jedi were being taken to Alderaan, where they would understand their mission further. But unknown to anyone, the Empire was following them._

_Five Stormtroopers approached. Two of them grabbed Joey and Mokuba. Kaiba ran after the Stormtroopers, hoping to save Mokuba. Just then, a strange black smoke knocked out the two captives and Kaiba._

_LATER… _

_" HEY BUB! What's the big idea?"_

_"Come on Wheeler, isn't it obvious? This is obviously that Darth Plasmus and he wants us to join him."_

_"Well… Um… Actually, yes. How did you know?"_

_"Lucky guess, and I'll gladly join you, if you allow me access to all of your most powerful cards so I can finally destroy Yugi!"_

_Plasmus clapped his hands, and out of the sky (did I mention we're in that secret Rebel base on Hoth?) came a heavy metal cage, with Mai trapped inside._

_"**MAI!** LET HER GO NOW!"_

_"First you will join me, then I will free her."_

_Mokuba: If you want me to join you Seto, DUEL ME!_

_Now, DUEL WARS:_

Darth Plasmus approached Kaiba, gave him a black watch and told him to press the gold button. When he did, a black Duel Disk appeared out of it, with a red lightsaber attached to it. Mokuba did the same with the Duel Disk he got from Obi-Wan, only it was green lightsaber and a white Duel Disk.

They both shouted, "LET'S DUEL!"

Mokuba said, "I'll start by summoning Black Cat of Zor in Attack mode!" A black cat appears (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000). "Next, I'll play two cards face down. Your move."

"Pathetic. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode (ATK: 1900 DEF:1200)! NOW! ATTACK WITH…

"Not so fast, Seto. You activated my trap card MIRROR GATE! Now our monsters switch sides. Now Vorse Raider, ATTACK with Raid Strike!"

The Cat was destroyed and Kaiba lost 900 life points. "Next, I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Black Cat back, who's gonna attack… with DARK CURSE SLASH!" Kaiba painfully lost another 1000 life points and ended his turn by playing Dian Keto the Cure Master.

"It's time to finish this Seto. I play Polymerization to fuse Vorse Raider, Black Cat of Zor, UFOROID, and Elemental Hero Sparkman to create…

**_UFOKILLER!" _**A strange sparking metal version of Vorse Raider with Black Cat's Claws. (ATK: 1200+ combined total of fusion monsters. So… 1200+4500 5700ATK 0DEF) "Attack Seto and end this!" The creature launched towards Kaiba until…

"Nice try, but I play the Quick-Play magic card: Trap X! This allows me to play any trap in my deck and I choose… ATTACK GUIDANCE ARMOR! Now, your monster will attack… YOU!" The monster attacked Mokuba, and he lost.

Mokuba fell onto the floor, sobbing. "It's not fair! I was so close! I don't want to betray Obi-Wan!"

Darth Plasmus approached Mokuba and shot black lightning from his hands. Kaiba, Joey, and Mokuba began to transform. Slowly, they felt their original selves and their free will drifting away. At last, they were in black suits of armor, with a black duel disk and a red lightsaber. They had an empty look in their eyes.

"_Now my minions, it is time for the next part of my plan to take forth. We must travel to Tatooine. Here, in the secret oasis, we shall find the Replacore, a device that can create an army using one person's DNA. I have a simple job for each of you. Agent M- Go to Alderaan and stop Obi-Wan from leaving. Agent J- Go to Dagobah, find and kill Jedi Master Yoda. Agent K- Release the plasma troopers and prepare to board the Death Star III! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

**That's all for now. Bye. I know it was short, but give me a break, I've been having writer's block.**


	6. One Step Forward,Three Steps Back:Part 1

**_YAY! Next Chapter! Attention all readers! I am now conducting a special surprise. Send with a review, an idea for a new card. The 3 cards I think are the best will be in an upcoming chapter! However, I must have AT LEAST 15 reviews sent before I decide the winners. On to the chapter… right after reviews._**

**From: Kaiba-Kun (Julie) ()**

**neato! Poor Mokuba. **

**Is that huge fusion a real monster? If it is, cool.**

_**No, the monster is not real. However, it is based on the UFOROID fighter card from Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**_

**From: Setoglomper ( http/ )**

**Reply URL: http/ ok. everyone has writers block. take me. I have a computer;s worth...ooy. Please update!**

**Michelle**

**From: ShadowRealmChibi ( http/ )**

**Reply URL: http/ awsome! One thing keeps bothering me though, Plasmus. Hm... almost spelled like Plasmius(evil 40-something year old dude with ghost powers). Awh well... I like how it's going!**

**Plasmius:I will destory you!**

**smacks him You've been hanging around with the box Ghost too much! Any way!**

**May the force be with you, young jedi!peace sighn**

**_Yeah, Plasmus is slightly based on Vlad, but not that much. The only thing about them that is the same is… WAIT! You almost got me to tell the readers about the villain! No more reviews from last chapter!_**

_**Previously, on Duel Wars:**_

"LET'S DUEL!"

"It's time to finish this Seto. I play Polymerization to fuse Vorse Raider, Black Cat of Zor, UFOROID, and Elemental Hero Sparkman to create…

**_UFOKILLER!" _**A strange sparking metal version of Vorse Raider with Black Cat's Claws. (ATK: 1200+ combined total of fusion monsters. So… 1200+4500 5700ATK 0DEF) "Attack Seto and end this!" The creature launched towards Kaiba until…

"Nice try, but I play the Quick-Play magic card: Trap X! This allows me to play any trap in my deck and I choose… ATTACK GUIDANCE ARMOR! Now, your monster will attack… YOU!" The monster attacked Mokuba, and he lost.

Darth Plasmus approached Mokuba and shot black lightning from his hands. Kaiba, Joey, and Mokuba began to transform. Slowly, they felt their original selves and their free will drifting away. At last, they were in black suits of armor, with a black duel disk and a red lightsaber. They had an empty look in their eyes.

"_Now my minions, it is time for the next part of my plan to take forth. We must travel to Tatooine. Here, in the secret oasis, we shall find the Replacore, a device that can create an army using one person's DNA. I have a simple job for each of you. Agent M- Go to Alderaan and stop Obi-Wan from leaving. Agent J- Go to Dagobah, find and kill Jedi Master Yoda. Agent K- Release the plasma troopers and prepare to board the Death Star III! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

_And now, Duel Wars…_

_**Chapter 6: One Step Forward, Three Steps Back: Part One**_

Yugi and his friends had just flown threw a meteor shower, in a final attempt to reach Alderaan. Finally, they saw a blue planet and their descent began. The Millennium Falcon landed in front of a shimmering golden palace. Obi-Wan and Han Solo led the way inside. In a shining throne room, they were approached by a short, young maiden in a white robe, and someone hidden behind a red robe with the hood up.

"Princess Leia."

"General Obi-Wan."

"Leia," Obi-Wan stepped to the left, "these are our latest recruits to the Rebellion."

She approached Yugi and asked, "What is your name?"

"Uhh.. Yugi Moto."

"Susagep!" The hooded figure stepped forward. "This is the boy you were speaking of?"

"Yes Leia, it is. So Yugi…" The person removes their hood. And who else should be behind it but…

"Pegasus!" Tristan yelled, very confusedly before passing out.

Yugi was shocked. "Pegasus! What are you doing here?"

"Well Yugi-boy, a secret I've kept from the world is that I love Star Wars. But one day, about two weeks ago, I received a video saying that people were disappearing all over the planet. Immediately after that, I was abducted by some scary fellow that shot lightning at people."

Serenity interrupted. " That must have been that Darth Plasmus guy who kidnapped Joey!"

"Correct. Plasmus also had Mai in captivity in an attempt to capture Joey. Apparently, it worked. But, what no one knows is that…"

A crash was heard, and smoke filled the room. A short creature in black armor stepped away from the smoke. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you and your 'resistance' are to remain on this planet. That is a direct order from Lord Plasmus. Should you choose not to follow this order, we will blow this planet up."

Obi-Wan replied, "If you want me to stay here, you have to beat me in a duel war first."

"Very well."

The duel began.

Obi-Wan started. "I summon Laser Gun Soldier G in attack mode," A green soldier with a laser gun appeared (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1400) "and when he is summoned, I get to automatically summon Laser Gun Soldier R in attack mode." A red green soldier with a laser gun appeared (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1400) "Then I place two cards face down and end my turn."

The evil soldier began his turn. "I play the spell card Snatch Steal! This card lets me take one of your monsters, but you gain 1000 life points during each of your standby phases. Next, I'll play Change of Heart, which lets me take one of your monsters for one turn." Both Soldiers were on the soldier's side. "And now, I'll play the card Life-Force Blade! This card lets me offer as many monsters as I want. Then I get to attack that many pieces of your armor (A/N See Chapter 2 if you forgot win/loss conditions). Now I tribute both soldiers… and attack YOU!" Obi-Wan felt a jolt of pain as a red lightsaber slashed through two parts of his armor. "Now I end my turn."

Obi-Wan was still recovering from the attack as he took his turn. "I play the spell card Premature Burial. At the cost of 800 life points, I can summon a monster from my graveyard and I choose Laser Gun Soldier G! Next I activate the trap card Laser General! This card allows me to summon all monsters with the word 'Laser" in it's name with 1500 ATK or less from my hand, deck, or graveyard. So please welcome Laser Gun Soldier R, Y, B, and S!" A red, yellow, blue, and silver soldier appeared alongside the green one (ATK (all): 1500 DEF (all): 1400). "Now I play POLYMERIZATION! By fusing all five of my soldiers together, I can create Shinning Laser Emperor! A giant golden warrior with a laser stood behind Obi-Wan (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000). "It's over. You've lost. LASER EMPEROR! ATTACK!"

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't forget: send card ideas with your reviews. After 15 reviews, the top three cards will be in an upcoming chapter! Good Luck.**


	7. The End

**_Tominator:_ _ATTENTION ALL READERS! I'm back with an updated profile and some kinda upsetting news. I'll give you a minute to go and read my profile before you keep reading._**

_**Did you read it? Then you know that this will be the last chapter as I will work on other projects, but don't worry... Perhaps you'll see some characters from here in another story... I've said too much. Time for the conclusion of DUEL WARS.**_

_Previously on duel wars:_

_Yugi was shocked. "Pegasus! What are you doing here?"_

_"Well Yugi-boy, a secret I've kept from the world is that I love Star Wars. But one day, about two weeks ago, I received a video saying that people were disappearing all over the planet. Immediately after that, I was abducted by some scary fellow that shot lightning at people."_

_Serenity interrupted. " That must have been that Darth Plasmus guy who kidnaped Joey!"_

_"Correct. Plasmus also had Mai in captivity in an attempt to capture Joey. Apparently, it worked. But, what no one knows is that…"_

_A crash was heard, and smoke filled the room. A short creature in black armor stepped away from the smoke. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you and your 'resistance' are to remain on this planet. That is a direct order from Lord Plasmus. Should you choose not to follow this order, we will blow this planet up."_

_Obi-Wan replied, "If you want me to stay here, you have to beat me in a duel war first."_

_"Very well."_

_Obi-Wan said, "Now I play POLYMERIZATION! By fusing all five of my soldiers together, I can create Shining Laser Emperor! A giant golden warrior with a laser stood behind Obi-Wan (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000). "It's over. You've lost. LASER EMPEROR! ATTACK!"_

_**And now the conclusion of Duel Wars:**_

**"It's over. You've lost. LASER EMPEROR ATTACK!"**

**Suddenly a flash of black lightning struck, and Plasmus stood in it's place.**

**"MASTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**"I've just come to say that Obi-Wan and his gang of jolly imbeciles are too late. The DEATH STAR 3 is already in position to destroy this world, and everyone on it. Once I leave this palace, you will all die."**

**Everyone started panicking except Yugi, whose Millennium Puzzle was glowing.**

**"What is it Pharaoh?"**

**"_I'm afraid this could be the end for everyone. Our only hope is that you and your friends could join me in the Millennium Puzzle. ... Wait, that's it! Tell your friends to grab your hands, and I'll handle the rest."_**

**Yugi followed the Pharaoh's instructions and in a blinding flash, the souls of all the JEDI and duelists were inside the puzzle as Alderaan was destroyed.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A scream was heard as Luke Skywalker arose from his nightmare.**

**"_What a weird dream,"_he thought_."It seemed so real... Wait, today's the day I'm supposed to help Uncle Owen pick out some new droids. I better go or I'll be late!"_**

**And Luke Skywalker ran outside of his Tatooine home, not knowing that today would start the adventure of a lifetime...**

_**THE END...**_

_**The End?**_

**Tominator: And that is it my readers. So until my next story, good bye and _may the duel be with you_.**


End file.
